1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a Christmas tree for drag racing starting and timing, and more particularly, refers to a Christmas tree starting device incorporating light emitting diode signaling lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art Christmas tree drag racing starting and timing devices utilized incandescent signaling lights for sequenced starting of dragsters. Often problems were encountered with the use of incandescent signaling lights relating to time sensitive issues and also with the reliability of the incandescent signaling lights. Slower to illuminate incandescent signaling lights generally have an effective illumination time no less than 0.016 second which, when compared to an LED effective illumination time of 0.001 second, is comparatively lengthy. Illumination lags often add small but significant increments of time to a contestant""s total elapsed time. Filament damage to incandescent signaling lights was also incurred by extremely high decibel exhaust noise emitted by dragsters, with a particularly high rate of failures attributable to jet powered dragsters. Power requirements for incandescent signaling lights is also a consideration for design of a starting and timing device. other delays occur between the timing console and the Christmas tree starting device. Clearly, what is needed is a Christmas tree starting device which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art devices.
The general purpose of the present invention is an LED Christmas tree for drag racing starting and timing. According to one or more embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a Christmas tree starting device incorporating light emitting diode (LE) signaling lights, including an upper display tier and a lower display tier where each tier includes individual groups of multiple LEDs arranged as visible LED signal lights for viewing by at least two dragster participants, as well as opposing individual groups of multiple LEDs arranged as visible LED signal lights for viewing by spectators or others. The upper display tier includes rows of pre-staged and staged LED signal lights about its periphery and the lower display tier includes columns having various colored LED signal lights. The rows and columns of LED signal lights are sequenced in order to signal the participants.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an LED Christmas tree for drag racing, including upper and lower display tiers each having a plurality of grouped light emitting diode signal lights arranged thereupon in columns or rows for sequenced starting light functions.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an LED Christmas tree for drag racing starting and timing.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the incorporation of individual groups of multiple LEDs arranged as visible LED signal lights.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an improved illumination reaction time provided by the use of quick-to-illuminate LEDs.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an LED signal light which is not affected by high decibel exhaust noise.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a construction which is economical to operate.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is improved reliability.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an LED Christmas tree for drag racing starting and timing.